


Shadows

by alexithymia_69



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexithymia_69/pseuds/alexithymia_69
Relationships: Chaos Agent/Midas (Fortnite, Midas/Chaos Agent (Fortnite)
Kudos: 13





	Shadows

The marbeled floors of The Agency shined. The stone walls made the constant footsteps of Henchmen reverberate in the air. Apart from this, the building was deathly silent. For some people, perhaps, the quiet would be calming. But for Midas, it only made him feel tense. 

Alone in his office, he leaned back in his chair, anxiously drumming his fingers on his desk. 

Something was off. He could sense it, he could feel it hanging restlessly in the air. He tried to reason with himself. Nothing would happen, no one would find out. He was only overworked and stressed, that was all. But, no matter how many times he recited these words over in his head, they never sounded convincing. He would work, he reasoned with himself. He would work, because maybe that'd clear his mind, maybe that'd calm him. 

Midas exhaled. Yes, that's what he'd do. He picked up his pen, but it turned gold the moment it touched his skin. 

"Fine, then no work," he whispered to himself, setting down the golden pen. The unsettled feeling that had been momentarily pushed aside rushed back, stronger than it had been before.

Midas now stood and paced around his office, filled with dread. Something would happen any second, he was sure of it. For a while, nothing did. 

But then, Midas' phone rang shrilly. 

Midas froze, his heart thumping as if it, too, were panicking. Slowly and cautiously, he walked over towards his desk where the phone sat, still ringing relentlessly. 

He picked it up and held it to his ear. "Hello?" he said, his voice skillfully disguised to be monotone. 

"Midas," responded a familiar, low voice. Midas' heart slowed it's racing, relief seeping into him. 

But it was only short lived, because then the voice said, "We have an issue."

"An issue?" Midas repeated. 

"Yes." The voice paused. "I'm afraid someone from E.G.O is growing suspicous."

"What?" said Midas, disbelieving. "Why? And who?" He began to pace again. 

"I don't know why. I don't know who. I don't know a lot for certain. But I do know that one of your agents has somehow figured out your secrets. Not only that, they have been telling the other Ghost agents what they know, or at least some of it. And I strongly suggest you discover who." 

-

Midas was seated at the head of a long table. 

Only two of the many chairs lining the table were filled. Skye in one, Deadpool in the other. Midas wanted to question them before the other Ghost agents. After all, they were some of the highest ranked Ghost agents. They were bound to know something. 

Midas was sure he'd know if it were either of them, simply by observing their behavior. 

Skye had her light brown hair down, and was wearing her usual beanie. She was staring around the room, and appeared to be bored. 

Deadpool, in his dark red suit, was fiddling with his hand cannons, leaning far back in his chair, feet upon the recently cleaned table. 

Neither of them were acting out of the ordinary yet. 

Midas cleared his throat loudly, then began to speak. "Hello. I know this is rather sudden, but today I learned something which I found rather.. shocking." 

He watched their reactions carefully. Both now looked slightly uncomfortable. Smiling in satisfaction that he was begining to get somewhere, Midas continued. "It seems as though someone within Ghost has been spreading some false rumours about me. Obviously, when I heard I was caught by surprise. And I can't imagine either of you would do such a thing." He deliberately paused, looking between the two Ghost agents. "But, I just thought, that if one of you happened to know who it is, you'd be kind enough to tell me." 

Silence. It lasted for a while, then Skye finally cracked. "It was Jonsey," she blurted. "He said you were secretly working for Shadow, he said you were planning something with Chaos Agent." 

"Thank you for informing me," Midas said quietly. "I'd like both of you to know those were all false claims. It'd be absurd to think I'd do anything like that." He shook his head for an added dramatic effect. "I think I'll go talk to Jonsey.."

-

The walk to Jonsey's office felt painfully long. 

Midas couldn't seem to wrap his head around any of it. Jonsey had discovered his secret? Jonsey had betrayed him? How on Earth had he even found out?

These thoughts circled in Midas' mind until he was at the door of Jonsey's office. He only paused for a moment before he barged into the room, without so much as a knock. Jonsey was inside, studying what appeared to be a file, though he hastily put it away when Midas entered. 

Apprehensively, Jonsey stared at Midas, seeming to know what was about to happen. 

"How did you find out?" Midas asked softly, his eyes searching Jonsey's wide ones. 

Jonsey hesitated before he spoke. "Well, first I found a blueprint in your office. I didn't understand what it was for, but I wanted to know. So I started watching you closely. I took every chance I got to investigate. One day, I was lucky enough to overhear you having a phone call. With him. It all came together. I know everything now." 

Midas smiled grimly. "I want you to call everyone you spoke to about me. Tell them you were wrong. Tell them I am faithful to Ghost, and only to Ghost. Then, I want you to leave. I want you to pack your things, and go somewhere far away, and never show your face here again." 

"But-" Jonsey began, then quickly stopped. 

Midas had pulled out his Drum Gun. "I don't want to have to kill you. But I won't hesitate if you give me reason."

"I'll call them now."

\- 

Midas carefully monitered Jonsey's every move until his departure. Then, when the Choppa Jonsey flew away became no more than a dot in the sky, Midas turned on his heel and decided he wanted to pay someone a visit. 

Once at the entrance of the Agency, he spoke to a Henchmen in an undertone. "I'm going to be gone for a while. Please keep careful watch while I'm gone." 

The Henchmen nodded, and Midas took off. 

-

Before Midas knew it, he'd arrived at Steamy Stacks. He entered one of the buildings, clearly having an exact destination in mind. When he'd reached a door, he stopped, and knocked gently upon it, then opened it, to be met with the familiar face of Chaos Agent.


End file.
